


Cigarettes Tempting Fate

by shippingmyarmada



Series: You Make Me Not Want To Die [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dustin's perspective, Fluff, M/M, Shockingly not angsty at all, Very Fluff for something I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingmyarmada/pseuds/shippingmyarmada
Summary: He couldn’t stand that, becauseyes,he raised a demodog. But it was on accident! How was he supposed to know some awesome creature he found, that could get him a Nobel Prize or something, was really just a baby demogorgon? He hadn’t meant to do it. And he went to Steve as soon as Dart ate his cat. So. That was something.Billy Hargrove straight up tried tokillSteve. On purpose. Definitely not amistakelike El was insisting. Dustin knows better than to really get into it with El in front of Mike, though, because that just means everything dissolves into chaos and they all bicker more than usual.And Billy is just an asshole, through and through. So no, Dustin does not want him hanging around causing more trouble than he’s worth.





	Cigarettes Tempting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't crucial to the plot of the other part of the series, but it will completely spoil the other fic if you read it first. So if you don't want that read the other one first and this one fits in chronologically after chapter 13. But if you don't read the other one this works as a stand alone fic so it should still make sense.

When El seemingly adopted Billy Hargrove, Max’s dumbass piece of shit step-brother, Dustin couldn’t have been more pissed. And sure, El rolled her eyes at him in the way that made Hop go crazy with weird Dad-ness and said, “Mistakes are in the past. Dart?” 

And he couldn’t stand that, because _yes,_ he raised a demodog. But it was on accident! How was he supposed to know some awesome creature he found, that could get him a Nobel Prize or something, was really just a baby demogorgon? He hadn’t meant to do it. And he went to Steve as soon as Dart ate his cat. So. That was something.

Billy Hargrove straight up tried to _kill_ Steve. On purpose. Definitely not a _mistake_ like El was insisting. Dustin knows better than to really get into it with El in front of Mike, though, because that just means everything dissolves into chaos and they all bicker more than usual.

And Billy is just an asshole, through and through. So no, Dustin does not want him hanging around causing more trouble than he’s worth.

But eventually, Dustin begrudgingly accepts Billy into the group. Not the _party,_ yet. But he stops complaining as loudly when Billy starts joining more and more group dinners and showing up at the cabin even when he knows everyone’s going to be there. And when Billy starts showing up unannounced at the Byers’ too, usually too early to pick Max up or to sneak into dinner (which Joyce always allows because she’s too damn _nice_ ) or just to sit on the back porch and look into the woods in that stupid way that he does, always with a cigarette in hand. Dustin doesn’t complain because maybe, just maybe, he believes Max when she says he’s changed. Doesn’t protest because it seems like as winter turns to spring and spring turns to summer, Steve seems like he actually _likes_ Billy.

And Dustin can only take so many smacks to the back of the head for mouthing off.

He’s accepted Lucas and Max, Mike and El, Nancy and Jonathan. None of it bothers him, especially not by the time the heat returns to Hawkins and there’s so much to do outside. He and Will can be bachelors as they enter ninth grade. It doesn’t matter, really. Steve and his mom have both pumped him full of enough confidence to make him know he’ll find the girl for him eventually.

But there’s something about the way that Steve looks at Billy, sometimes, when they are sat on the hot pool chairs, warmed by late May sun. It isn’t actually warm enough really enjoy swimming to its fullest, still caught in the inbetween of warm and not winter anymore. They swim anyway, because they aren’t pussies. 

That look that Steve gives Billy when the younger teen isn’t looking always means _something._ Dustin’s not so sure what it means anymore, though. It used to mean something along the lines of _I can’t stand you, you asshole_ but it’s softened around the edges in the rise of heat. In the rise of everything. There’s something about it that could almost be romantic, if Dustin didn’t know better. How pink heat always rises to Steve’s cheeks when Billy catches him staring, a wicked grin on his lips. Not that Dustin pays a lot of attention to Billy’s lips, but they are pretty expressive. How sometimes, Billy leans in real close and whispers something to Steve that earns him a hard smack when they both think no one’s watching. Dustin may not really know what it all means, but he sees it.

He likes to think of himself as pretty perceptive.

But then there’s also something about the way that Will looks at Steve look at Billy. It doesn’t escape Dustin how Will just gazes, looking something like _hopeful,_ when he sees Billy and Steve interact. Like he’s said, he’s pretty perceptive. But he still has no clue what it all means. There’s something there, but he’s pretty sure he’s missing some of the key pieces to put the whole puzzle together.

He also notices the damn, full-on bite marks on Billy’s shoulder that never go away, only move positions every time he strips off his shirt like he’s in a fucking movie. Which is a lot. All dramatic and confident, always checking to make sure Steve is watching first. Because the only thing Billy seems to like less than having his shirt buttoned to a respectable level is to have it _on._

Dustin isn’t stupid. He knows what the marks on Billy’s shoulders mean, and he doesn’t try to conceal his disgust. He voices it frequently, actually. Doesn’t mind the usual comebacks of the older boy, doesn’t notice the way Steve always gets pinker when he gags, doesn’t notice how Will’s eyes catch on them in a much different way than his own.

He knows that something happened, back in April, that changed the way Steve hangs around Billy. How before, there had still been bickering and fights and even if Steve talked to Billy, it wasn’t really like he liked the other guy. But then April happened, and for a while Steve just looked confused. Stuck staring at Billy more times than Dustin would like to notice. Usually with a screwed up look on his face, like he’d smelled something bad and couldn’t figure out what it was. Dustin assumed it just Billy and his strange behavior, maybe they had gotten into another fight, maybe he just really did smell bad.

The first party dinner in May was weird, because Steve started going out to join Billy on most smoke breaks and never stopped after. Like they had worked something out. Something that Dustin never could figure out the details of. But after that, they seemed _friendly._ More than friendly, even, as Steve started claiming the spot next to Billy no matter where they were sitting, usually displacing one of the girls to do so.

That’s when the looks change, too. From confusion and something of longing to something _else._ That Dustin still can’t place. Like fondness. That grew softer as time passes.

In the summer, shirtless and hot, Billy starts hanging his arm around Steve’s shoulders when everyone is too busy to notice. Dustin notices, though, and chalks it up to something about teenage friendships. Besides, it’s not like he and the other guys have ever been shy about touching the others in a friendly way. Except maybe Will. So it’s not weird for Billy to get more physical as his and Steve’s friendship grows, much to Dustin’s distaste.

Dustin’s never been much of a knocker, either. Especially not at Steve’s. Usually he calls first, before showing up early on a weekend morning to beg a ride off the older guy. But he doesn’t always, because he figures Steve should know enough to expect him.

Don’t underestimate Steve’s ability to be completely clueless, though.

So when he shows up one morning in early July, he sees the Camaro parked down the street and knows it’s Billy’s. Because who else would have California plates in Hawkins? He doesn’t knock, because why would he, it’s like the third Saturday in a row that he’s come over now. Instead, he just walks right in.

Coffee is brewing in the kitchen, piping hot and abandoned. Expected. He pours himself a cup because it’s what all the grown-ups do, but immediately abandons it because _gross._

What he doesn’t expect, though, when he waltzes out to the pool deck, is for Steve to be all but lying on Billy’s chest, smashed into the same lounger and smoking one cigarette between the two of them as Billy reads some old looking book. Wearing one towel. _One_ towel. For _two_ people. And as far as Dustin cares to look, not much else.

“Oh my god!” He all but yells, mid stride with his right hand frozen on the sliding glass door. “Oh my god, oh my god. No!”

“Fuck!” Steve is leaping up from the chair and dropping the cigarette onto Billy’s chest. He takes the towel with him, which causes Dustin to finally unstick and spin around before he gets an eyeful. Billy is swearing and springing up too, due to the actual burning thing dropped onto him. 

“What the fuck, Steve!” Billy’s voice booms, all heat and but no real fury anymore, “You did not say the brats were coming over!” There’s a lot of shuffling accompanying it, hopefully meaning Billy’s pulling _something_ on to cover himself. A clatter of ceramic of cement and more of Billy’s swearing indicates a mug of coffee being knocked over in the scuffle.

“Does it look like I fucking knew he was coming over?” Steve is yelling back, and Dustin is decidedly _not_ looking back at them.

Instead, he’s repeating the word “fuck” under his breath like a mantra. This was so not what he was expecting to walk in on. Ever. Because that was not just two dudes being guys, hanging out by the pool. That was very decidedly _gay._ And that makes Steve and Billy gay. 

And that changes _everything._ Or at least Dustin thinks it does. Because what the fuck does it all mean?

With that, Dustin is power walking back into the house, needing to get out of whatever he just intruded on. 

“Dustin!” Steve calls out to him, “Hey, stop! It’s not what you think it is!”

Billy groans loudly, like that’s the stupidest thing Steve has ever said. Which it might be.

But it does what it was supposed to, causing Dustin to stop in his tracks and spin around again accusingly. 

“Really, Steve? Because it looked like you were _naked,_ getting up close and personal with _him!_ ” He spits the last word out like it disgusts him, because truthfully, it does. Billy. Billy and _Steve._ His Steve! The guy who talks to him about talking to girls! And what to do with his hair! Who is obviously _not gay._ Which means Billy had to have done something to him. He’s not exactly sure how the whole gay thing works, other than as an insult, but Steve is not it.

“Okay, fine, Dustin, it’s exactly what it looked like,” Steve admits, hand flying to his already messy hair. It looks like he hasn’t had time to do it up this morning, because it’s floppy and wet and all messed up. Which is absolutely disgusting, because Steve loves his hair and if he hadn’t done it it means something _distracted_ him, and that distraction was _Billy._ Gross. 

“But, I don’t know, man, don’t freak out on me, okay?” Steve continues, looking more unsure than Dustin’s ever seen. It was one thing to see Steve completely hysterical in the opening face of demodogs and the upside down, freaking out over what to do last fall in a way that reminded Dustin way too much of his mom, or the second he realised he fucked up as Billy fought back harder than Steve stood a chance against. But this discomfort, this anxiety is different. It’s vulnerable.

“Why, exactly, should I not freak out when you are literally _sleeping with the enemy?_ ” Dustin gives a very pointed look back to Billy; who is now in very, very small boxer shorts (gross, they might be Steve’s, Dustin’s pretty sure he’s seen that print before), and trying his hardest not to connect the bruised bites on his shoulders and inner thigh (gross) to Steve’s mouth. “It’s Billy! Billy! He’s kicked your ass more than once!”

Truly, Dustin is trying his hardest not to sound hysterical. Even to his own ears, it’s failing.

“He’s not the enemy. Anymore,” Steve looks back at Billy for reassurance, who only shrugs, “And he’s not gonna mess me up anymore, dude, he hasn’t for a while. You know that.”

Billy cackles in the background, loud and wicked, before shouting, “Yeah, now I only beat him off, not up.”

Dustin straight up screams at that, “No! I did not want to hear that! I’m gonna have to bleach my ears, you motherfucker.”

Steve just rolls his eyes at both of them, because _honestly _is he the only adult here? Which, fuck, actually he is. Billy doesn’t turn eighteen for another three weeks. But still.__

__He reigns Dustin in from where he’s now focused accusingly on Billy, finger pointed dramatically and everything. “Hey, kid, why’re you here?”_ _

__Dustin is so done with today, even if it’s barely begun. “Because you didn’t answer your phone, and I wanted a ride to the arcade. Max needs one, too,” He says, like they couldn’t just bike to the arcade. Like it isn’t just an excuse to hang out with Steve for a bit, because he _previously_ thought they were bachelors together. Because he looked up to the guy, even if he doesn’t admit it._ _

__Or at least, he used to, before he decided to do whatever with _Billy._ _ _

__“Fine. I’ll give you a ride. But you have to promise you’re never going to tell anyone about what you saw, first.” Steve gets deadly serious. Serious in a way Dustin hasn’t seen from anyone since the gate was closed. “I don’t care if you don’t approve, or whatever, but if you talk, it could get us killed, Dustin. Do you understand?”_ _

__Even though it feels like acceptance, Dustin motions zipping his lips and throwing away the key._ _

__

__When they get Max, she slides into the back next to Dustin with a sly look on her face when she sees both boys in the front. Like she knows what’s up._ _

__“You knew!” Dustin screeches, causing Billy to brake roughly and fling everyone forward in their seats. He’s earned a smack on the head from both older teens at the same time, like they had the same idea and didn’t realise it. So they end up basically high fiving behind them with Dustin’s head caught in the middle. Billy hits a lot harder than Steve. Not that anyone’s surprised by that._ _

__Dustin continues anyway at a less piercing pitch, “Mad Maxine Mayfield, you knew this,” he waves awkwardly between the two in the front seats, “was happening, and you allowed it! And you didn’t warn the party!”_ _

__“Shut up, Dustin, you dumbass, don’t you ever use that oversized head?” Max groans at him, arms crossed in that annoyed way he used to think was cute but is now just a bother. “You think I can control anything that asshole decides to do?”_ _

__Billy has the audacity to laugh wickedly at that, Maxine flipping him off as he cackles in the rear view mirror._ _

__“This is betrayal of the party.”_ _

__“Seriously? The party? Pretty sure you were the only one clueless enough not to see it. Even _Mike_ probably knows by now.”_ _

__“What? No way, I don’t believe you. You’re obviously just trying to cover your ass.”_ _

__Billy’s cackling from the front, driving too fast because some things never change. One hand is lazily on the steering wheel, propped on the open window. The other is high on Steve’s thigh, unashamed and unwilling to hide it now that everyone in the car knows. Probably playing it up just to bug Dustin. Gross. Defiling _his_ Steve._ _

__“She’s telling the truth kid,” he says, not as unkind as he could be, “Will figured it out before _Stevie_ here did. Max figured it out, because she’s not a fucking idiot. Much too smart for you fuckin’ losers, anyway. Lucas caught us suckin’ face on the Byers’ back porch like three weeks ago, the little cock block.”_ _

__With that, the car is in chaos. Max is slapping the side of Billy’s head for insulting Lucas. Billy is swerving much more wildly than necessary to be a dick about it. Steve is yelling at Billy to _fucking stop, you asshole!_ Dustin is gagging at the thought of the two teenagers kissing so close to everyone else, without anyone having the slightest clue._ _

__“Gross! That’s what you do on your ‘smoke breaks’ Steve? That’s so disgusting!”_ _

__And Steve waves him off as Max launches into a fiery lecture about how it’s not gross for two boys to kiss, you ignorant asshole. Which Dustin hadn’t actually thought much about, yet, so he has to tell her that it's not about it being two _boys,_ it's about one of them being _Billy._ Which she doesn’t take that well either, because now she’s talking about how he’s _changed,_ and all that bullshit, and that he has to get it together because it’s nineteen eighty-six and he’s still an ignorant asshole._ _

__This time, Dustin doesn’t miss how Steve looks at Billy under thick lashes, brown eyes filled with something that matches the way Mike looks at El most of the time. Doesn’t miss the secret glance they share over bruised knuckles and Steve’s absent minded hand slipping around Billy’s wrist. Doesn’t miss how even when Steve’s glance sticks to Billy’s lips at a red light, they _don’t_ kiss like they would if life in Hawkins was some sort of rom com and one was a girl._ _

__“Kid,” Billy says firmly as Dustin is getting out of the Camaro. Even though he’s been part of their rag-tag group for months now, Dustin doesn’t think Billy’s ever used his name. Not that it matters, because he’s still an asshole as far as Dustin’s concerned. An asshole that’s going to _steal_ Steve. But he’s not nearly as bad as he used to be, and even Dustin can admit that._ _

__“Seriously, if you tell anyone what you saw, you’re dead.”_ _

__It still strikes a good amount of fear in Dustin’s heart, even if he knows the threat is somewhat empty as long as Steve’s around. As he strides quickly away from the car, he can hear Steve scolding Billy. Like a damn domestic old couple. Disgusting._ _

__As soon as he and Max get into the arcade, Dustin grabs Lucas and whisper-yells into his ear. “You _knew,_ for _three weeks,_ and you didn’t fucking tell me! What has become of this party!”_ _


End file.
